laserpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie261
Jamie261, known as Jamie for short, is a 13 year old boy and the franchise's main character. He is the leader of the Gadget Do-Gooders, and The Gray Scientist's true enemy. Physical Design Jamie261 is a 13 year old boy with peach skin. He wears an indigo sleeved shirt, gray pants and black shoes. He has dark brown hair and indigo eyes. Opinions Likes * Cartoons * His weaponary * Creating content based on his adventures * Soda Star * Video games * His friends * Pizza * Talking with friends online * Science fiction * His favourite characters in media * Competing in the Evolution Warrior battle Dislikes * His enemies * Cocky people * Cartoon police groups * His bullies * The Victorious Venturers Weaponary Laser Gadget His primary weapon of choice. The Laser Gadget is a small gray gun with laser ammo. Jamie gets these laser weapons from a laboratory, owned by 2 people who got killed by The Gray Scientist's threat. The gadgets are modified guns, made to be stronger, increasing in power to the wielder, and much faster. The gun starts off with 100 ammo. A single shot travels at mach ￼40, equalling nearly 30,700mph. It's power isn't as great as it's speed, just being at least wall level at lowest. However, the bullets do sometimes vary in strength based on the seriousness or anger of the wielder. The gun is also chargeable, taking 5 ammo when fully charged. Charged attacks are stronger, but half as quick, making them over 15,300mph only. When the gun runs out of ammo, it can be refilled with Ammo-AV. Forms Laser Jamie Jamie's primary form. When activated, green and blue metal armour covers his body, his hair sticks out from the top, and his helmet is strong orange glass. He has large blue wings also. He can fire laser beams, create forcefields, and use jet-styled attacks like Laser Missle. Weaknesses He isn't invulnerable though, and can still be damaged by attacks from The Gray Scientist's inventions. His armour can be destroyed if the force is too much, and when his electronic power overfills, his power decreases by 3 fourths. Ultimate Laser Jamie An advanced version of Laser Jamie after raiding 100% of the Crystals' energy. His hair grows and his armour grows a green metal mohawk, as well as bigger wings. His strength, speed and toughness are also doubled. He can now create every laser blasters from his wings to lend him extra power. Weaknesses Like Laser Jamie, he can still be damaged if the force is too much, although it's rare since he's twice as strong as Laser Jamie. His power also disappears temporarily if he overloads on lasers, and he also loses the form for 24 hours. Trivia * His birthday is January 26th. ** Since his birthday is on January 26th, the 261 actually means 26/1, indicating that's what his birthday is. * In real life, it was said he wanted to start the Gadget Do-Gooders squad after winning the championship in Twisted Metal: Scratch. However, the creators have since made him instantly begin the squad after they all get banded together. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major characters Category:The Jamie261 Evolution Category:Jamie261 RPG Category:Male Category:Teenagers